Walking Forward
by katerinaaqu
Summary: Things returned back to normal in Munich and the Elric Brothers live their lives however that peace won't last long. Two years later things return to chaos and even worse. Nazis will start eliminating the "unwanted" and democracy is ing danger... And a new meeting is adding oil to the fire, turning Ed's soul upside down... Set after Conqueror of Shamballa movie. Please review!
1. Pre-reading

Pre-reading: Some historical facts…

The Movie Conqueror of Shamballa is supposed to take place in Munich in 1923. Some people have criticized the fact that the Nazis are also included to the movie plot. However the facts taking place in there are real facts. According to history books, Hitler didn't take the position of dictator with his first attempt. In fact there was an attempt that failed. In November 1923 (8-9th November) Hitler along with 3000 armed men tried to attack to a Beer Hall in Munich. However they failed. Police stopped them and Hitler was hurt because someone that was shot fell on him and because of that his shoulder got out of its place. He managed to escape to a friend's house but he soon got arrested and was led to trial. He was supposed to be executed however in the end it was decided that he had to stay in prison for six years. However that didn't happen either. Hitler spent eight months in prison and during that time he wrote his well-known book "Mein Kampf" ("My Struggle").

When he got out of prison, and after the great financial crisis in America he managed to win the elections. After that he started his actions against democracy. However the attack in that Beer Hall was written in history as "Beer Hall Putsch"

That is all about the historical facts. Back to my story now… My fanfic is supposed to take place after the movie. Edward and Alphonse live in Munich peacefully and they are still continuing their studies. Edward is now twenty years old and Alphonse is fifteen (remember that his body returned younger than his real age therefore he is now much younger than his brother than he used to be). Edward is working in order for them to live while Alphonse is studying hard. However one day something comes up to ruin their peace. The news that Adolph Hitler is again free turns their lives upside down, since things in Germany are already worsening and people are now struggling to survive with their small salaries. Edward and Alphonse will see that things can get much worse. What makes the situation more complicated is Edward's meeting with a young Jewish girl that will turn his world upside down and will confuse him more than anything. Danger will be constantly above their heads and he won't know how to protect his new friends, his brother or himself…

Yes I know that in history, Hitler won the elections in 1933 however I think that ten years is a great distance and I didn't want Edward be in his early thirties when that happened! ^^; Therefore please excuse me for this "intentional error" and enjoy my new story!

More coming soon…


	2. A day in Munich

It was a sweet, calm morning of November… Munich 1925

It appeared, as the last incident two years ago had never happened. People of Munich had returned to their jobs and to their lives again. Even if things were not better than back then used to be. On the contrary it appeared that the financial crisis was worsening day by day, but at least the country didn't seem split in two anymore. Anyway, like we already said, it was a sweet, calm morning of November in Munich. The sun was not too bright and it was hiding behind the slightly cloudy sky giving a soft, weak light to the day. However it was nice and the cold wasn't bitter yet. At the heart of the city, the daily routine had started once again. At the market there were women already that were doing the shopping of the day…even if they never bought too many things because of the crisis. However they seemed satisfied. Men were walking to their jobs and others were sitting by some pubs drinking beer. Voices of all those people were gathering together in a strangely harmonic chorus. Wind was blowing softly…

Somewhere else in this city there was one ordinary house, with ordinary people in them. However those people who lived in that house…could never be more special either… If someone entered from the front door, then the sweet smell of breakfast (boiling coffee and buttered bread) would hit his nostrils. If he walked a bit further, he would enter in a small kitchen. There, a young, tall boy with short, blonde hair was murmuring some melody while he was baking some slices of bread in a small pan in front of him. His eyes were hazel and shining with gentleness… Behind him there was a table with two plates that were full with slices of warm, baked, buttered bread. Beside him, on the cook, there was a small pot that was boiling there… The boy kept murmuring or whistling the song as he was working. His face showed that he was around 15 years old with gentle features and smart sparkle in his eyes. The young boy was tall for his age and he had strong arms and legs. He slowly removed the pan from the cook and placed the new baked loafs of bread in the plate and then he placed a small bowl with jam on the table.

"Man!" he mumbled placing his hands on his hips, "When is he going to come here anyway?"

He looked upwards

"Nii-san! Breakfast! You'll be late!" he yelled

"Yes!" he heard an answer from upstairs.

Upstairs there were the bedrooms. Let's enter in one of them. It was a common bedroom with the bed in the corner and right opposing it a desk that was full with papers and open books, plans and others… To the other corner of the bedroom there was a full-body mirror and in front of it someone was finishing getting dressed. The man was tall, but just above the average. He had golden eyes and long, blonde hair. That second he was finishing tying it up in a ponytail. He looked at his reflection and smiled satisfied. He was dressed in a common suit, brown pants, brown waistcoat and white shirt beneath it. He was dressed just like a common man in Munich. However if anyone noticed his right hand, he would see it was slightly different than the other. It was the same color but it was dressed in a synthetic material that reminded of human skin however beneath it, there was metal. This man had a prosthetic, metal arm. If anyone would see beneath his pants and shoes, he would see that his left leg was also made of metal. The man was a "cripple" without them. He was using them to have a normal life like all the others and he was capable of doing so. It was just that he didn't want his prosthetic arm and leg to be seen by others. Very few knew about them…

On the bed behind him he had a suitcase with several papers and books in it along with some plans for machines. Right next to it he had left a long, brown coat and a pair of white gloves. This young man seemed around twenty years of age however his eyes showed the aliveness and the strength of a sixteen-year-old teenager! He looked himself at the mirror again to fix himself.

"Nii-san!" he heard the call again

"I'm coming!" he called back.

Quickly he went to the bed, put his white gloves on and then closed the suitcase took it, took his coat and went out of the room heading downstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile the teen downstairs had finished preparing the table when the young man entered the room.

"Good morning" he said happily stretching himself and then walked to the table saying, "Ah, I am starving!"

He sat to his chair and said

"Al, is coffee ready?"

The boy that was preparing breakfast, that was named Alphonse, sighed upwards and took the pot off the cook

"It is. But Nii-san, you'll get late again! You should wake up a bit earlier! Jeez!"

"Yeah, yeah…" the young man said extending his mug to his brother, who filled it with black coffee

The man brought the mug to his lips and took a good sip of it and then took one of the buttered slices of bread and put some jam on it before taking a bite. Alphonse sat opposing him and started eating too and drinking some milk in a glass.

"Ed, you should be more responsible with your knew position! You must not be late again!"

He said seeing that his older brother was not really worried about the time and was enjoying his breakfast. Edward Elric smiled as he took another sip from his coffee.

"Don't worry. I have it under control. After all today it is different. We have to make some new changes on that engine so I am cool. I need around twenty minutes to half an hour to be there. I will reach there before you know it!"

He chuckled and drank some more coffee finishing that, which it seemed to be his third or forth slice of bread.

"Besides" he said with his mouth full, "I must be there at nine o' clock today"

"But…" Alphonse looked up at the clock close by, "It is already 8:43…"

It followed a second of silence before Edward jolted up from his chair

"Dammit!" he called with a panicked look on his face, "I'm late!"

Fast he grabbed the coat he had left on his chair and put it on

"Ah, Nii-san! Don't forget your lunch!" Alphonse said giving him something, wrapped in a piece of cloth.

Edward grabbed it and put it carelessly in his suitcase before storming at the door

"Al, I'm leaving!" he called storming out

"Fine! Take care!" Al called and then walked at the door and yelled after him, "Remember! We have stew for dinner tonight! Don't be late!"

"Alright!" Edward yelled, as he was already meters away waving his arm at Al but without turning back

"And don't get in trouble again!" Al yelled and then sighed with a smile, "Jeez, Nii-san! You never change!" he mumbled to himself shaking his head…

He then walked back into the house

* * *

Meanwhile Edward Elric was still running in the street. The day was indeed sweet and calm and Edward would love to stay and enjoy the view but he was late already. He passed by a pub where his usual acquaintances were drinking beer.

"Hey! Ed!" one of them called

Edward waved his arm at them

"I can't now! I'm late! See ya around!" he called as he continued on his way

The men sighed and sat back to their chairs or stairway

"He sure has changed these years…" one of them commented

"Yeah…" another one agreed, "Two years ago he seemed kinda melancholic but he has started being lively lately"

"Since the day he started living with his brother…" another one said

"But we don't even know where his brother came from" a forth one entered the conversation

"He said, he came from London" the first one to talk answered

"Well…better him rather than those people he used to be associated with!" a fifth man added with some hint of hatred

"True…" the second one agreed with a nod

"Well gentlemen…what were we talking about…?" and their conversation continued as if nothing had happened

* * *

Edward passed by some buildings and finally he had to stop to take a breath. Taking some panting breaths he checked at his silver, pocket watch. 8:55. He had managed to do some distance. He decided to stop running and walk fast for a change and to catch his breath. He started walking looking around.

"Since Alphonse's death…a lot has happened…" he whispered to himself.

It was true. Edward lived with Alphonse Heiderich, a friend of his. A lot had happened even before that. Edward and Al lived in an alter universe. Both of them had lived many adventures, till Alphonse died in that world to save Ed's life. Edward gave up on his life to save him and ended up here, in Munich. He traveled to Transylvania, to the mountains of Romania studying rocketry and there it was where he met Alphonse Heiderich, a young man that looked exactly like his brother, however with lighter blonde hair and blue eyes. Edward and Alphonse were studying together all over those years till that day…two years ago… Alphonse Heiderich died by a gunshot…and he…Edward…found his lost brother, Al who came from their world to find him.

"I lost my brother and found Alphonse…I lost Alphonse and found my brother…" he whispered with a sad smile, "It is almost like the principle of Equivalent Exchange…"

Edward and Alphonse Elric…two brothers with many secrets they could never reveal to the public… One of them was…that in their universe they were both Alchemists. That principle Edward had spoken about was the basic principle they had learnt. In order to obtain something, something else of equal value had to be lost. Those where the words they believed in since they were kids… But now things had changed… Edward used to be closed to himself, the two years he was living in Munich.

"I thought I had failed to bring him back…" he thought

He sighed and then looked up with a smile. After Alphonse's death the two of them continued living like Ed and Alphonse Heiderich did… Traveling from place to place and seeking for job and adventure, however one year ago, someone offered Edward a good job in Munich to Alphonse Heiderich's old factory. It had a good salary and he had a leading position. Since he was the only one with Alphonse Heiderich's knowledge. He had to built rockets or better engines for planes and fast cars for races or something. Edward and Alphonse agreed that it would be a nice change to try and settle up a little instead of being drifters. And that was how they moved in Munich for good…in Alphonse Heiderich's house. Meanwhile Alphonse got interested into studying medicine in order to become a doctor. Edward was really proud of him. They have been through a lot in their life indeed…

"However now everything is back to normal…"

His smile erased

"Almost everything…" he added in his thoughts

Al and he were now in this world stripped from their alchemy and even if both of them lived a peaceful life, Ed couldn't help but feel a small gab inside him.

"Winry…" he thought

He had left her behind…to that world… He didn't know even if she was still alive…what she was doing… He sighed a little but then he looked at his watch again

"Whoa!" he took that panicked expression again, "I'm late!"

And stormed off to the factory.

* * *

At the factory there was a man at the entrance taking care of some account books. Then the door opened and Edward Elric entered there panting.

"Ah, good morning mister Elric" he told him

"Good morning…" Ed mumbled still panting and some sweat glistering on his forehead, "I made it…in…time…" mumbled with a grin

"Barely this time!" the man said chuckling

Edward walked to the wall and hit his card.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked after catching his breath

"Everyone in and waiting for you, mister Elric"

"Good. I am going in"

Edward Elric walked inside the factory. There was a quite large plane there. He had to check its engine. He had to check everything, to be exact. His team was already there.

"Good morning everyone!" Ed greeted them

Eveyone did the same.

"Let's get down to business now!" Edward said

"Yes, sir!" all of them said with a smile.

Later that day everyone was taking a break by talking and eating their lunch. Edward Elric sat in a corner and opened his suitcase. He checked at the plans and papers in it.

"We have a long way to go till this thing is finished…" he whispered to himself

And then the small piece of cloth drew his attention. He took it out and unwrapped it to see a sandwich made of a small loaf of bread with tomato, lettuce and onion with ham and cheese and butter. He smiled softly.

"Al. You always take care of me! Why would I need anyone else besides you?" he whispered and took a good bite of it

Al was great cook indeed. He was maintaining the house when Edward was at work. Not to mention that he showed great potential into his studies. Edward would bet his left arm too that Alphonse would make it to become a doctor in a couple of years! He chuckled to himself taking another bite.

"Mr. Edward…" he heard a voice above him

He looked up and saw one of the youngest people working with him. His name was Hans and he was around seventeen years of age. He had red hair and green eyes and he worked with him a few weeks now.

"May I sit with you, Mr. Edward?"

Ed smiled a small smile. That boy was one of the few people calling him by the first name in that factory.

"Sure" he said, "I don't mind"

The boy smiled and sat beside him. He then took a thermos outside his sac and poured some coffee

"Do you want some coffee?"

Edward smiled gratefully

"That's nice of you. Thank you" he said taking the small cup and taking a good sip of it.

The coffee was good and strong but of course his brother's was way better for him. Hans looked at Edward's sandwich in his hand

"Did your brother make this?" he asked

"Yeah…" Ed said with a smile, "He's a great cook. I can't wait to taste his stew tonight!"

Hans giggled

"I can imagine. Although I get a bit sad thinking that both of your parents died…"

"It's alright. We're used to it. Besides, we have each other. I take care of the money and Alphonse takes care of the house. So we work and live together…"

Edward gave the cup back to Hans and took another bite from his sandwich. Hans noticed his look. Edward Elric was a strange guy. The one moment he would be carefree and lively like a thirteen-year-old child and the other he could turn serious as if he was thirty years older than his age… Hans knew that this was one of those moments. Edward seemed in deep thought. But also he knew that the next moment he would laugh again like a child. Therefore he smiled

"He must be awesome!" he said

Edward smiled a small smile

"He is…" he whispered absentmindedly, "He is…"

* * *

Meanwhile, later on, Alphonse was walking in the city holding a paper bag in his arms. He had gone out shopping for the dinner

"Nii-san will be happy. I hope he will be come home in time for dinner…"

As he was passing by the pub people saw him.

"Hey! Alphonse!" they called him

Alphonse saw them and smiled. He waved at them

"Good evening everyone!" he said approaching.

"How is it going Alphonse?"

"Well. Thanks!" Al smiled

"Shopping I see" another one said

"Yup!" Al nodded, "For dinner tonight"

"You almost look like a perfect housewife Alphonse!" another one said however his friend hit him with his elbow.

But Alphonse just giggled

"It's okay. I don't mind being called 'housewife'… After all I am doing housekeeping when Nii-san is working. But I don't mind. Actually I like it! So I don't mind calling me that!" he smiled

Unlike his brother, Al was always carefree and smiley but he almost never had outbursts. He was calmer and he knew how to take a joke unlike his brother who was getting insulted easily (mostly at the mention of his height). However to tell the truth, Edward Elric had grown quite tall those past two years. Not too tall but at least above the average. Al had the same height with his brother and he was fifteen. Therefore he would grow more than that, however Edward was no longer short like he used to be. However like we said, he would never become truly tall.

"By the way, Al, how is your project going?"

"Ah, fine! Thanks! I am gathering more information"

"What were you writing on again?" another man asked

"Alchemy" Alphonse replied

"Alchemy? Seriously now, Al! You are studying to become a doctor but still you believe in such fairy tales such as Alchemy?"

"Well, Alchemy was the base for some medicines created. I have the theory that some secrets of medicine lie in Alchemy and the first steps of making potions" Al said with a smile, "It might be silly, but I see a connection between the two"

Alphonse smiled a dreamy smile and then said

"Alright. I need to go. It is late already and Nii-san will come home. Bye! See ya!"

He waved for goodbye and left whistling some song…

* * *

"It is about time Mister Elric!" one of them said to Edward.

Edward nodded

"Indeed. But we need to check on it first. One wrong move and we will be exploded in small pieces!" Ed said trying to kid a little.

The others chuckled and got down to work

"One final test and we are done for tonight!" Edward announced.

Everyone went to his place and task. And they started the engine. Some others went to the control and started calculating… The loud sound of the engine filled the room and the light coming out from the backside showed that the fire and the fuels were working well. Edward was holding a piece of paper and he was taking notes down watching how things were doing. The "Al-Heiderich" prototype was working well. Yes. Edward decided to give his friend's name to the prototype. Alphonse wanted to get recognition before he died. However now he was finally going to get it for real…

"Alphonse would love this!" he thought as he was thinking of his old partner again

The machine was working well. Soon it would be perfected and when that happened Edward would tell everyone in an interview whose job this was and whose dream this was…and like that, he would get Alphonse the recognition he always desired! He had everything planned in his head by the moment he accepted the job at that factory.

However, suddenly a small sparkle came out of the side of the machine. Hans was close by and he gasped.

"We've got a problem!" he announced and opened that small door that allowed him to gave a view of the inside

There was one small part of that engine that was getting a sparkle.

"The system is overheated!"

A team ran there to check it out

"It's too hot! I can't approach!" one said while the others were trying to fix the damage

Edward ran there

"What happened?" he asked worried

"The system is overheated! UGH!" Hans said as more sparkles came out of the small opening they had opened.

"Quickly reduce the power applied!" Edward said

He knew that it could explode by any moment now and that if the engine were destroyed it would take months to re-build it again!

"Now! We must not lose it!" he said again trying not to panic too

His engineers' movements had started becoming hasty and more sparkles came out

"Remove the main wire! Now! Now!" Edward yelled again

"UGH!" one of them called as more sparkles and smoke came out

"YOU IDIOTS!" Edward yelled and pulling the one aside he put his right arm inside the opening

A small explosion happened as smoke and heat came out of the hole and the engine stopped. Smoke kept coming out of it…however the inside engine didn't seem seriously damaged. Edward slowly pulled his arm out and he saw that the synthetic material of his mechanical arm had been damaged. His metallic arm was visible under the small cuts of the material and some small sparkles were coming out of it as a result of the small explosion. He immediately cupped his right fist with his left one to hide the metal limb from those who didn't know about it yet. The wire had been removed though and the "Al-Heiderich" was saved. Once Ed removed his arm from it the others started to applaud.

"Well done! Well done, Mister Elric!"

"Great job!"

They were all praising him. Edward sighed in relief and smiled

"It was nothing, really" he said rubbing his hand

The limb was made by good material. It was perfectly fine. However it was not a usual prosthetic arm. It was an arm from his world…from Amestris…from…

"Thanks Winry…" he thought

"Oh, my goodness, Mr. Edward! I am so sorry! It's all my fault!" Hans said running to him, "I was careless! Are you hurt? Did I destroy everything?"

Edward smiled a small smile to him

"No. I am fine. It was just a bit…hot" he said smiling awkwardly, "And it wasn't your fault. It was no one's. If anyone's, then it was mine"

The others looked at each other. They knew Edward. He was always taking responsibility for anyone's actions! It was as if he wanted to take everyone's burden on his shoulders…as if he had a burden of his own that he knew how heavy it was and he wouldn't let anyone else to feel it…

"Well…" Edward said, "I think we all had enough for today. Let's clean up and we can head back home… It was a long day…"

He started walking away slowly with his hand covered still…

"A-Are you sure you're fine Mr. Edward?" Hans asked but Edward had already walked inside…

"It's okay" one of the engineers told Hans, "Mister Elric is stronger than he seems. He is fine, I am sure about it. Come on. Let's gather up this mess and head back home…"

* * *

It was evening already and the sun had set hours now as Edward Elric was heading back to his home… The night was as sweet as the day was. It had some stars on the sky that were barely visible thanks to the city lights… Edward was walking having his hands in his pockets, taking his time to go back. It was a nice and quiet night for a walk. He walked among the alleys and was looking around. This night he was thinking of her again.

"Winry…" he thought, "I left without even saying goodbye…and I will never see her again… I guess she is doing fine. She always does."

He sighed and stopped to look up at the stars.

"Winry…be well…wherever you are…"

And he continued walking…

Meanwhile Alphonse was still cooking the stew. It was his brother's favorite and he wanted to make it as good as possible. It was almost ready and the house smelled wonderfully from it. Then Al heard the door opening. He walked out of the kitchen to see Edward walking in.

"I'm home" he said removing his coat and placing it on the hanger as always

"Welcome back, Nii-san" Alphonse said with a smile, like always

He went to his brother to help him with his suitcase. Edward sniffed the air and he was feeling like drooling

"Man! I am starving! And I smell something good!"

"Jeez, Ed! You'll never change!" Alphonse chuckled, "Dinner is indeed ready. Come on. Wash your hands and come to eat!"

Edward finished in a couple of seconds and went to the table. Alphonse was already serving the food and put more to his brother, of course. Edward sat on the table

"How did it go?" Alphonse asked, "This day at work?"

"Ah! Have a sit and I'll tell you! You'll never believe me!"

Alphonse placed some plates to the table and then put some beer for his brother before joining him too on the table

"Well…listen"

* * *

"Hahahahahahahahahaaha!" the two brothers were laughing when the tale was over

"And the thing exploded! Thankfully it was saved and it didn't take any damage!" Ed said

He was laughing loudly as if nothing serious had happened. As if the accident was indeed a joke. Alphonse whipped his eye laughing

"Oh goodness Ed! You guys should be more careful next time!"

"I hope so. I can't afford losing this prototype. They won't support us for a second chance. Also this was the best made till now. We can't afford losing it!"

"Nii-san! I was talking about your safety! Jeez! You'll never change!" Alphonse said

He wasn't mad. Not at all. He was still smiling. Edward smiled a melancholic smile.

"No" he said, "No, I won't…" and took a sip from his beer

Alphonse, though, looked at his brother that was drinking and eating. He had said that he hadn't changed however he knew the truth. His brother had indeed changed all over the years. He was taller and more well-built by their sparring. His hair was slightly longer than before (Edward refused to cut his hair as if it was symbol of his "sins" gathered up). His features and manners were more mature and his golden eyes had gained a new sparkle Alphonse was indeed admiring.

"He has grown…" he thought

Edward yawned and stretched himself

"I am dead tired! I think I am going to bed! A new day is waiting tomorrow!"

"Alright. I'll do the cleaning up, you better go and rest. You need it"

"Thanks Al. I owe you one. Good night…" and Edward started heading upstairs

"Sweet dreams…Nii-san…" Alphonse whispered

He then stood up and started cleaning the table before he headed up upstairs too to go to bed…

* * *

**Ta da! This is the first chapter in my fanfic "Walking Forward" and this is what happens!**

**Alphonse is studying to become a doctor and Edward is working on Alphonse Heiderich's old factory now. The two of them seem to have settled down now. Alphonse is kinda...the "housewife" as the two of them live together and they seem happy!**

**I hope you liked this chappie and sorry it was long but I wanted to make you understand the background of my story.**

**Like I mentioned it is set after the movie Conqueror of Shamballa! Remember my other one-shots**

Drowning Memories: Harmonic Moves** (that is set _before_ the movie)**

**and**

Do I really...have the strength? Do I really...have the strength? **(that is set _durning_ the movie)**

**So this fanfic can be considred as...part of a trilogy I hope you will like it! Thank you all! Please review me! Enjoy!**


End file.
